Only Human
by Lizway
Summary: Len, un Devorador de Sueños que se cree incapaz de amar o sentir, conoce a Rin, una chica atormentada y extrañamente inmune a su encantos. ((Tokyo Teddy Bear x Dream Eating Monochrome Baku))
1. Chapter 1

Emociones. Eso es débil, ¿no crees?  
Sentimientos. ¿Cual es el punto?  
Amor. ¿Para que molestarse?  
Todo eso es tan... _denigrante_.  
Los he estado observando por mucho tiempo, a aquellas criaturas que juran ser superiores. Los llamados seres humanos. Se dejan guiar por el sentimiento, por las diversas emociones. Si no es amor, es odio. Lo que no saben es que ambas son dos caras de una misma moneda, no opuestos. Y ambos son dañinos. Oh, y cuánto lo son.

De donde vengo, las emociones son consideradas desórdenes mentales. He visto como se matan por si mismos, como los sentimientos los comen vivos. Celos, desesperación, ansiedad, obsesión, miedo; incluso odio, todos ellos tienen su origen en uno solo: _Amor_. Y éste es el mas repudiado entre aquellos de nuestra especie. El más peligroso. El que podría poner en peligro nuestra sociedad entera.  
He visto un sinnúmero de los de nuestra especie, afectados por este mal. Son patéticos, y mas aun cuando aquel sentimiento no es recíproco.

Los síntomas de aquel mal son mas bien estúpidos, y, sin embargo, hemos de aprenderlos de memoria.  
Preocupación, dificultad para concentrarse, mareos, desorientación, periodos de euforia, periodos de desesperación, pensamientos obsesivos...  
Nada me parecía que tuviese sentido o que fuera posible. ¿Hay quienes creen en eso? Por favor. ¿Que tanto te puedes dejar influenciar por una sola criatura?

Aunque, claro, eso fue antes de conocerla.

Y, ¿quien lo diría? Fui el mejor en mi rubro por siglos. El último en quien se hubiera pensado que le ocurriría algo como esto. ¿Enamorarme? Ni yo me lo hubiera creído. Y menos de una humana. Y, de todas las humanas, precisamente de ella. De aquella criatura sin nada particularmente resaltante. Me hubiera reído en la cara de quien me lo hubiera dicho.  
Sin embargo, ella cambió mi manera de ver las cosas, por patético que suene. Ella me importa. Me importa más de lo que algo me ha importado jamás, y si no fuera yo el que está hablando, diría que la amo.  
Pero, ¿qué es el amor?  
¿Siquiera existe?  
Es un concepto interesante. Que alguien te llegue a importar tanto. Quererle cerca, hacerle feliz.  
Pero, ¿eso es algo que realmente sucede?  
No lo creía. Sin embargo, aquí estoy hoy, prueba viviente de que aquello a lo que tanto tememos es muy real.  
Moriría por ella.  
Mataría por ella.  
Lo he pensado, y he llegado a la patética conclusión de que no hay una sola cosa en el universo que no seria capaz de hacer por ella.

—

 **Ah ;u; está cortito, pero ese prólogo me gusta mucho ;u;**  
 **Debo haber escrito esto hace un año? Y recién decido publicarlo ahora, lol. Amo el TrickerxScissors, fight me (?)**  
 **Amaría que me dejen reviews acerca de si les gustó este prólogo que en realidad no dice nada sobre la historia en sí (?) es mi primer multichapter así que pues, no sé, nervios (?**

 **Este fic también está en wattpad lol**


	2. Chapter 2

Me llamo Len. Len, a secas. No soy humano, estoy muy por encima de ellos. Soy un Devorador de Sueños, y mi trabajo es, como denota el título, devorar los sueños de las frágiles y patéticas muchachas humanas que se prestan a eso. Lo he hecho con diferentes, numerosas chicas ya. Todas son iguales. Crédulas, tontas, sentimentales. Caen ante la primera palabra halagadora lanzada por alguien con aspecto agradable.  
Es inmensamente divertido ver lo fácil que es engañarlas, jugar con ellas. Solo debo escoger una que esté sufriendo pesadillas, y prácticamente ya es mía. Puedo divertirme a mis anchas con ellas, al final todas acabarán igual.

Inspecciono la zona, en búsqueda de alguna nueva víctima. He decidido darme un gusto, elegiré a una joven especialmente hermosa. Así será aún más divertido verla romperse.  
En Tokio, sin duda hay muchas jóvenes bellas, sin embargo, esta vez he decidido levantar mis parámetros. Hoy seduciré al rostro mas hermoso que esconda el alma mas atormentada de este lugar.

Me toma un tiempo encontrarla, pero cuando lo hago, no podría estar más complacido. Rin Kagamine, ese es el nombre de quien cumple con los requisitos. Dieciséis años de edad, varios traumas, además de problemas familiares. Todo eso se me hace exquisitamente interesante, así como su inusual belleza. Contextura delgada, quizás demasiado, piel clara como la porcelana, cabello rubio que casi tira a naranja y grandes ojos cerúleos. Su belleza es de una naturaleza extraña, no a lo que estoy y acostumbrado, y sin embargo, definitivamente está ahí. Y su alma, oh, como disfrutaré terminar de destrozarla.

•

Ella, a diferencia de las que usualmente suelo frecuentar, habita en un cuarto burdo, simple, y la encuentro abrazada a un viejo oso de peluche mientras lee un desgastado libro.

"Buenas noches, muñeca."

Ella da un respingo, volteando a verme, asustada y quizás sorprendida.  
"Lo siento, pero creo que te has confundido," me dice luego de finalmente reponerse de la sorpresa, muy para mi confusión. "Aquí no hay ninguna fiesta de disfraces. Adiós."  
Su cortante y descuidada manera de hablarme me toma por sorpresa, y es que nunca nadie había reaccionado así.  
Que interesante va a ser ésta víctima.  
"Pero—"  
"¿Cómo siquiera entraste? Lárgate."  
Oh, ¿disculpa?  
"Que grosera eres, Rin." Intento sonar lo mas ofendido posible, y disfruto verla palidecer aun mas ante la mención de su nombre.  
"Un loco que nunca antes había visto en mi vida se aparece en mi casa en disfraz de elfo y me llama por mi nombre. ¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Que te invite a tomar el té? ¡Llamaré a la policía!"  
Wow. Pero que interesante está resultando esta niña.  
"Quisiera aclarar, Rin, preciosa, que no estoy loco, y mucho menos soy un elfo, aquellas criaturas están muy por debajo de mí. No sabia tu nombre hasta hace unos minutos, así que no te preocupes. Ah, y las orejas son reales." Dicho eso le dedico una sonrisa burlona, y me acerco a la perpleja chica, dejándole inspeccionar mis orejas alargadas, que, una vez pasada la sorpresa, empieza a manosear de manera algo brusca, como si intentara arrancarlas.  
"Hey. Con cuidado."  
"No es posible..." Murmura ella, finalmente alejándose. Le sonrío de manera triunfal, hasta que vuelve a hablar. "Igual, lárgate. No quiero nada de ti."  
"Oh, ¿no te gustaría dejar de tener aquellas horribles pesadillas?"  
Puedo ver la confusión y el miedo en su rostro, sus ojos cerúleos abriéndose aun mas. "¿Qué—?"  
"Así es. Eso es lo que te ofrezco."  
Aunque se ve confundida, segundos después ya ha vuelto a esa fachada de antes, y parece que no será tan fácil de convencer.  
"¿Cual es el truco? No, no quiero. Además, con esa actitud no creo que muchas quieran."  
"Créeme, preciosa, tiendo a ser mucho más agradable. Sin embargo, tú empezaste la hostilidad."  
"¡Tienes suerte de que no haya llamado a la policía!" Exclama ella, incrédula. "Y no, no quiero lo que sea que me ofrezcas. No confío en ti. Adiós."  
Doy un suspiro, pretendiendo derrota, mientras asiento. "Como quieras, Rin."  
Pero te tendré. Tarde o temprano.  
"Genial." Musita ella. "Ahora largo."  
Tomo su mano y me inclino para besarla, sin embargo, ella la aparta rápidamente, con una mueca de desagrado.  
"No me toques," me dice en un murmuro. Pero si no es extraña esta niña. Le dedico una última sonrisa burlona, desapareciendo en frente de ella y alcanzando a ver por un segundo su expresión de sorpresa.  
Esto no salió como lo esperaba. Nunca antes me habían rechazado, menos de tal manera.  
Y si ésta patética humana cree que es tan fácil librarse de mi, está muy equivocada.

La chica se queda paralizada en donde estaba, mirando el lugar en donde segundos antes se había encontrado aquel extraño chico que, efectivamente, parecía no ser humano.  
Se abraza a su peluche, extrañada, murmurando entre dientes.  
"Desapareció..."  
Agita la cabeza, como si para sacarse la escena que acababa de presenciar de la mente.  
Sin embargo, la propuesta de aquel ente seguía rondando por su mente. No mas pesadillas. De solo pensar en el infierno por el que pasaba cada noche, se estremece. Había estado tentada de aceptar, si, pero, siendo la niña terca y orgullosa que siempre había sido, se había negado. Además, no confiaba mucho en aquel chico. Podía no ser humano, pero en todo él estaba escrita su atorrante personalidad. "Muñeca," "preciosa," aquel tono petulante y arrastrado con el que había hablado, como parecía indignado de que le hubiera dicho que no, como si no tuviera derecho a hacerlo; ese era el tipo de persona con quien ella no se relacionaría, ni ahora ni nunca.  
Pero... dejar de tener esas horribles pesadillas sería lindo. Más que lindo, sería hermoso, sería perfecto. ¿Pero a cambio de tener que soportar a aquel arrogante? No, gracias.  
Con un último bufido de molestia, se dispone a retomar el libro que estaba leyendo hasta ser interrumpida, recostándose en su cama abrazada a su peluche. La noche ya se está asentando, y el miedo está empezarlo a invadirla. Siempre detesta tanto las noches. Desde que huyó de su casa, hace ya tres años, e incluso desde antes de eso, sufre pesadillas, cada noche. No hay una sola en que salve, y cada una es peor que la anterior.  
Espera lo más que puede hasta que el sueño le cierra los párpados, y entonces cae dormida, con temor, siempre con temor.  
No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que, una vez sumida en el trance del sueño, empieza a revolverse entre las sábanas presa de alguna inquietante pesadilla, presa de sus propios demonios que vienen a atormentarla cada noche.  
El misterioso ente aparece, entonces, silenciosamente sentándose en el viejo escritorio que yace al lado de la cama de la chica, observándola con detenimiento y ligera diversión, como si estuviera estudiándola. Había algo diferente en ella que le llamaba la atención, algo que le gustaba.  
La observa luchar entre sueños por un largo periodo de tiempo, casi fascinado, hasta que ella finalmente logra despertar, desorientada y asustada, con lagrimas en los ojos.  
Rin voltea hacia todos lados, una vez despierta habiendo sentido la presencia de alguien, y tiene que taparse la boca para no gritar al ver al chico sentado sobre su escritorio, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa.  
"Oh, por fin despertaste, hermosa."  
"¿Que haces aquí?" Demanda saber ella, todavía asustada, a lo que el chico sonríe con sorna.  
"Vine a visitarte, muñeca. Ciertamente tienes unas malas pesadillas."  
La respiración de la rubia sigue siendo agitada, con la mano todavía sobre la boca y las lagrimas aún brillando en sus ojos, pero eso no evita que escupa sus siguientes palabras, con todo el odio que es capaz de poner en una palabra.  
"Lárgate."  
Len levanta las manos en señal de derrota, con esa sonrisa torcida y burlona todavía en sus labios. "Oh, está bien, está bien," dice, de manera dramática, mientras de un salto se levanta del escritorio, poniéndose en pie. "Que tengas bonita noche, preciosa."

"¡Lárgate!"  
La situación no hace más que divertir al chico, sin embargo, cuya sonrisa ya está empezando a inquietar a la chica.  
" _Au revoir_ ," dice él, y en menos de lo que toma un parpadeo, ya no está.

Rin deja salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, aliviada.  
¿Aliviada? ¿Era esa la palabra? Pensándolo mejor, en la soledad de su oscura habitación, la chica decide que hubiera preferido mil veces discutir con aquel irritante— aunque inofensivo, aparentemente,— elfo, antes que pensar en volver a dormir.  
Bufa con frustración, abrazándose más a su oso de peluche.  
 _Será una larga noche._

 **—**

 **Gracias por los reviews, alertas, y favoritos, me hacen feliz3**

 **y feliz cumpleaños a los Kagamine alsksjjs los amo ;u;**


End file.
